Crónicas de Muerte
by GoreHetare
Summary: Drabble Actualizado. FINLANDIA. Te parece si salimos un momento del dulce mundo Hetalia y nos sumergimos en lo que podrian ser sus muertes en sus vidas inmortales.Todos los personajes.Lenguaje fuerte. HARD Y para que se les facilite capitulos cortos.
1. Presentacion

Perdon es una idea que no me deja dormir

Es mi perpectiva de la muerte en los paises osea en HETALIA creacion del gran Hidekazu Himaruya

Si,si es un contenido fuerte

Multiparing

Y y el tipico tabu religioso.

* * *

Hola que tal mi nombres es...bueno en realidad tengo tantos nombres, que les tomaría un día mas de su preciosa vida, tu has presenciado mi influencia, muchos me odian y me temen mientras que otros me respetan; soy neutral,en todos los aspectos ,pero yo nunca pedí ser odiado ni siquiera ser respetado, ni mucho menos tener este trabajo, solo sigo ordenes superiores y el orden natural que debe seguir un mortal, yo soy el que le da fin al ciclo.

Fue mi castigo y consecutivamente en mi deber, por haber descubierto la muerte y posteriormente matado a mi hermano ¿Porque? Por envidia no me arrepiento ni me siento orgulloso , lo demas es historia trato de explicarte de la mejor manera posible pero yo nunca descanso.

Y tengo prisa.

A veces soy la mera presentación de un esqueleto parlante eso es en la mayoría de las veces, a veces soy una hermosa mujer de hermosos cabellos ya sean rubios o azabaches dependiendo de la cultura,por su parte odio a los japoneses por hacerme ver tan mal ...si,si soy vanidosa quieras o no, yo en algún momento respire pero a la vez amo a los egipcios y a los mexicanos por rendirme tanto tributo; a fin de cuentas sin importar donde este, todos me respetan y algunos me esperan.

Soy la segadora,Soy la catrina,Soy la Flaca,Soy lo que tu quieras, a fin de cuentas soy tu absoluto destino.

Soy Caín

Me cuestionas acerca de aquellos seres inmortales,aquellos que desprecio esos llamados países,¿que porque mi desprecio hacia ellos?

Bueno...simplemente porque no puedo darles fin de ninguna manera...

La edad no les afecta, ni les afectara, ni ahogados,ni quemados NI NADA!

Pero hay algo que se me consuela, es verlos pudrirse en el dolor,un mortal como tu descansa al instante con el tiro de gracia, pero un país tiene que aguantar el dolor de cientos de explosiones en su conciencia, (si es que se lo merecía)mientras la tapa de sus sesos es reventada con el impacto..¿imaginas cuan doloroso se ve?...Ufff Creo haberlo visto un par de veces en la unión soviética pero eso te lo contare mas adelante.

¿Que como se recuperan? Wow que pregunta tan mas insignificante pero te la contestare igual de tonta puede ser la respuesta con un ejemplo mmm...Vietnam lucho por igual en los campos que eran arrasados por los americanos...presencio mi gracia muy cerca de sus narices...era como una danza interminablele,un paso en falso la llevo a pisar una mina y en consecuencia perdió una pierna y un brazo a causa de la gangrena que la devoraba... ahora la vez con todos sus hermanos creciendo,corriendo ,comiendo... fabricando tennis....se podría decir que tengo casi prohibido acercarme a ellos...de la noche a la mañana sus miembros aparecen...¿Porque? No se, son privilegios que ellos gozan y mi jefe les cede.

Eh eliminado a grandes pensadores,científicos,escritores,pintores reconocidos y otros que ni siquiera se dieron a conocer, pero a los que les guardo un gran respeto y adoración, y en cuanto a ellos han de estar gozando de privilegios que no se merecen,tal vez comiendo o cogiendo ahorita mismo.

¿Quieres seguir?

Bueno...respiran,caminan,comen entre muchas cosas mas ,como cualquier humano solo que ellos no pueden hacer muchas cosas como tener hijos por mas que se comporten como perros jairiosos y con un celo sin fin, no dejaran su semilla desconosco a algún país que se mantenga virgen ¡Dios inclusive es bizarro tan solo de pensarlo! Pero...las enfermedades ¡vaya que son contadictorias! Mmm e precenciado a un par de ellos como se les pudre el culo de una enfermedad venerea que evoluciona hasta su fin y después renacen ¿No se te hace injusto?

Ahogados,mutilados,acribillados,vaya como extraño el siglo XIX!!!

¡Y a veces se dan el lujo de presumir cuantas veces han estado en mi regazo!

Si quieres puedo contarte un poco de ello

Pero estar cerca mio te afectara

¿Quieres seguir?...

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO

China,Japon&UK

Acepto bofetadas,tomatazos,mentadas

y ps si les gusto haganmelo saber con un Review

Grazie

Y las dudas con gusto las resuelvo


	2. America

Halo que tal aquí el resultado de mi inspiración y bueno

Para mi es un poco cruel, pero quiero resaltar que no es que Alfred quiera vivir así

El es representado como el titere de su propio gobierno.

Es para aquellos de mente abierta Ok

* * *

_América es..._

___**Dos de Anectdotas de Estados Unidos de Norte América**_

___**Parte 1.**_

¿Que es el mundo sin Estados Unidos?¿Que es Estados Unidos sin el mundo?

La respuesta depende de quien la tome.

Italia se resguarda detrás de la cruz de su iglesia,Inglaterra detrás de la monarquía de una anciana y tu bajo una bandera que fomenta una libertad precaria y efímera

* * *

Despertó,con un intenso dolor de cabeza la luces neón que se asomaban por la ventana le confirmaban que nuevamente no se encontraba en su casa, si no el departamento de un desconocido, escucho la sirenas se escuchaban no muy lejos en la calle, tal vez se trataba de una ambulancia,el olor del lugar era una mezcla de licor,humedad y papel quemado,desagradable realmente asqueroso,apenas si estaba tapado con una sabana la incomodidad de sus jeans y su chámara no lo acomodaban en la cama que rechinaba con un minúsculo movimiento,se volteo, a lado suyo se encontraba una muchacha delgada muy delgada,no pasaba de los 18 años de edad pero aparentaba ya mas de 25 y tal vez esa misma noche añadio mas a la cuenta,los disparos fuera del departamento le afirmaron que no era una ambulancia y volvió a dormir.

Despertó nuevamente, ahora en la bañera,el agua estaba fría en realidad estaba helada,las paredes amarrillas debido al paso de los años,la oxidación de la regadera y en la orillas de la bañera,el escusado que carecía de la tapa de la caja , tomo aire ,miro el techo agotado tratando de recordar como había llegado ahí, sobandose las cienes se levanto junto con un dolor de cuello indescriptible, tomo una toalla,oliá a aceite salio del baño y ahí estaba la chica cocinando, el lugar carecia de muebles solo estaba la cama,una mesita y el sillon donde se encontraba un hombre de raza negra, este lo saludo.

-Buenos días- sin quitar la vista de su periódico

-...a buenos días- mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al hombre,el cual hablaba con un acento en black-english.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-decía la chica caucásica desde la cocina mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- ¿eh?...no gracias-se sentía incomodo a penas si recordaba la fiesta a la que asistió y sentia la necesidad de llamar a la chica por su nombre en cual no recordaba.

-Hombre...casí te nos vas, te dije que no te durmieras-mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina- ¿donde vives? después de desayunar podemos llevarte.

La mañana paso lenta los acompaño a desayunar,platicaron y después de unas horas se encontraban en camino a Rockefeller

Nunca supo donde estuvo

Ambos fueron muy amables a pesar de desconocer quien era el,no era raro, había miles de estado unidenses que se parecían a el, las confusiones eran comunes, era genial llevarse con personas normales...sus ciudadanos.

No soy el mismo de hace 200 años , ahora era un hombre libre en tierra libre,lleno de gente... libre, luchando por lo que me pertenece por ley en otros países ,conquistando mis tierras mediante la exportación de mi mercancía ,eso es mi país... soy un héroe.

_Me gusta exportar democracia y luchar contra el terrorismo_

Lo dejaron en una avenida donde iba y venia gente, de todas razas, culturas e ideología

-Nos vemos flaquito , ojala y nos volvamos a ver fue un gusto conocerte,ya sabes si necesitas droga de buena calidad- dijo cantante mientras hacia un ademán con sus manos- Llámame.

-Byeeeee- se despidio la chica desde al asiento trasero.

_Me gusta la juerga y consumir sustancias ilegales_

Arthur ya debió haber recibido mi mensaje-mientras observaba su celular miro a su al rededor y vio cerca su restaurante de comida rápida favorita-...me muero de hambre-mientras se encaminaba al lugar.

Dio un sorbo a la gaseosa

_Ultimamente he estado deprimido_-por eso, al llegar su cejudo favorito no debía regañarlo pensó- A fin de cuentas no supe sus nombres...l_a vida se esta volviendo aburrida-_miro la calle y suspiro ,la calle repleta de locales, la gran cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo de estas, pero había algo que no le gustaba- _tal vez debi dejarme gorbernar por Arthur unos años mas y estas calles serian mas atractivas_.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el azote de la entrada del lugar ,dos hombres entraron de la manera mas violenta portando armas,encapuchados encañonando gente y orillandolas hasta la cocina del lugar, ya teniendo a todos a su merced incluyendo a Alfred, se dirigieron a la caja,los niños lloraban en los brazos de sus madres las cuales trataban de callarlos recibiendo continuas amenazas de los ladrones que tenían un dialecto parecido al Spanglish _¡¡les volaremos la cabeza si no los callan!!._

Alfred no aguantaba mas, abalanzó a uno de los criminales sometiendolo un largo rato en el piso esquivando las balas del segundo al otro lado del recibidor destruyendo a su paso los letreros ,freidoras ,entre otras cosas a su alrededor,otro golpe noqueo a su víctima sintiéndose triunfante se abalanzo contra el otro repitiendo la misma acción, nuevamente en el piso lo agarro de ela solapas.

Ahora ¿que harás hijo de puta?-

Nada-dijo sarcásticamente.

El ojiazul se tenso, no por la respuesta del mortal, si no por la sombra que vio crecer en el suelo rodeándolo , el calor de la sangre que salia de su pecho para manchar su chamarra, y gotear sobre el hombre que reía,había un tercero y este lo había baleado,primero en su espalda,luego paso a sus caderas y despues a sus muslos, una bala tras otra, aquel cartucho no tenia fin,todo fue tan rápido se puso bocarriba respirando con dificultad a causa de la sangre que se acumulaba en sus pulmones.

¡Wow! - exclamaba el el tipo poniéndose de pie- no solo me salvaste, si no que además mataste a ¡Mr. America! ¡¡Congratulations cabron!!

La visibilidad fue cada vez mas borrosa, las imagenes y los sonidos eran casi nulos veía pies que corrian despavoridos del lugar,una mujer hablando por celular a lado suyo y después...me vio...estaba recostado en mi regazo viéndome.

_Esos ojos de ya no son como hace 200 años_

Hola-dije casi compadeciendome de su dolor

¿Quien eres?- me dijo, detesto cuando no se acuerdan de mi.

No le respondí

Estoy harto...no trabajo para ti y aun asi mato en tu nombre...¿no merezco algo a cambio?

_Es el hombre cuyo territorio esta formado por inmigrantes a los cuales apuñalan por la espalda y cazan como si de animales se tratara._

_Donde las armas es un privilegio y mejor aún si las puedes usar en medio Oriente asesinando por oro negro._

_Donde el Marketing y la television Basura es su único impulso económico._

_Exportando democracia._

_

* * *

_

Perdón

No odio el país en serio!!

La segunda parte sera después de otras historias (XD)

¿Reviews?

* * *

_La muerte te observa_

_¿Sigues aquí?_


	3. Noruega

Gracias por seguir esta retorcida historia!

Responderé lo reviews al final.

*Mor* significa madre ¿ok?

Por desgracia seguiré fiel ante los capítulos cortos de estos Drabbles

Así que esta historia se dividirá en dos.

* * *

_-El mundo es cruel._

_-Lo se._

_- Pero, ya soy un adulto._

_-¿Me regalas tu ultima sonrisa?_

_-No._

* * *

Me han contado lo cruel que es el purgatorio,la entrada es fácil pero la salida parece nunca llegar, lugar donde no hay horas, ni años, transitar por caminos llenos de castigos impuestos por el mismo diablo hasta llegar a la purificación del ser.

En una ocasión estuve ahí,no hay mucha diferencia del mundo mortal,vi a Hitler aun cumpliendo su condena siendo apedreado por los que una vez fueron sus subordinados, vi al genocida,vi al homicida,vi al suicida,vi al violador,vi a mi madre, vi a mi padre,vi el futuro y te vi a ti.

El infierno se vive en la tierra y nuevamente me alegro que ellos sigan allá,pagando sus pecados de guerra,pagando por dejar morir al hambriento y aniquilar al inteligente.

El privilegio de tener agua que te purifique , fuego que te castigue, yo prefiero la nieve fría del infierno ¿Porque? Por que al derretirse ante el fuego se vuelve en algo puro.

Para mi ,Noruega es el frió de este mundo , tan frágil y a la vez tan cruel ante su llegada, al igual que su rostro aquel que demuestra nunca haber sido acariciado por una lágrima de dolor o la alegría de un resplandeciente amanecer.

Alguna vez tuvo una sonrisa,la mas hermosa que un niño te puede brindar ante la llegada del invierno,nunca la olvidare eso valía cada segundo en la que me encontraba a su cuidado, solamente pido que este donde este se cuide y no pierda mucho mas de lo que perdió de pequeño.

* * *

-¡¡Mor!!-gritaba el pequeño mientras corría por un sendero que lo conducía a una cabaña sencilla, a las afueras del pueblo-¡Mor!-provocando una escandalosa entrada al lugar.

-¡Ah! Noruega, que bueno que llegaste-decía la mujer joven que se encontraba en frente a una fogata tejiendo-¿Que tal? ¿como te fue?-mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en su lado.

-Mor, mira lo que encontré-mientras sacaba de una bolsa de lona,envuelto con un pañuelo un pequeño huevo-Me lo encontré de camino a casa ¿no es lindo?-decía emocionado mientras balanceaba sus pies.

-Si, mucho, mi amor-decía con ternura-desde ahora tendrás que cuidarlo hasta que crezca ve por un cesto al jardín para que lo coloques ahí,pero rápido que la cena ya esta lista.

El rubio obedeció casí de inmediato,salio del lugar; afuera era frió aunque el sol se asomaba por el horizonte,era un clima que el podía soportar,a lo lejos de veían las pequeñas chozas del pueblo sacando humo de sus chimeneas,pensó lo afortunado que era al tener una vista así de maravillosa, era uno de los grandes beneficios de ser país,se quedo un rato observando el paisaje;su madre lo llamo nuevamente.

-Pero mas afortunado soy al tener a mi madre a mi lado-mientras corría a la parte trasera del lugar donde se encontraban cultivadas una gran variedad moras las cuales le encantaban a pequeño,un hacha incrustada en la tierra junto una gran pila de madera,corrió espantando a un par de patos que pasaban por ahí y cojio la canastilla

Lo que el joven no sabia es que alguien le observaba.

-¿Es el?- cuestionaba el hombre en la profundidad del bosque

-No, es la mujer la que nos interesa-

-¿Y que haremos con el niño?-

- Algo se me ocurrirá-

Noruega estaba al tanto de su responsabilidad como nación, pero su condición inexperta le impedía sobretodo enfrentar sus propios asuntos exteriores, dependía de los subordinados de cierto chico llamado Suecia,pero se sentía orgulloso al tener hombres conquistando tierras en embarcaciones igual de maravillosas como el puerto donde las recibía;sí, era magnifico podía pasar horas observando como iban y venían.

_El tiempo no era mi dueño.._

Siempre haciendo de mi rutina algo diferente, ya era o caminar hasta rodear mis fronteras o volver a casa donde me recibían hombres extraños que me reconocían, me atendían hasta que me era hora de que me durmiese,todos los días diferentes ,sin embargo...

_...no tenia con quien justificar mis horas de ausencia_

_Mi purgatorio._

_Si desapareciese,a nadie le importaría._

Y fue así ,cuando desapareció en sus propias tierras y se encamino en la búsqueda de algo que no conocía,a veces observaba a lo lejos a un chico de pelo rubio muy desalineado,tal vez algún día le hablaria pero eso seria después de que creciera,por ahora solo quería seguir su camino.

* * *

La nieve había cubierto gran parte de la montaña y en sus faldas la cabaña que parecía desistir ante la estrepitosa caída del invierno.

¡Mor! mira- mientras acomodaba el huevo cerca de una vela lo suficiente para hacer que la luz marcase la figura del ser vivo que se desarrollaba con éxito en su interior- puedo ver su piquito, despues de todo no sera una ballena como yo esperaba.

Ya habían pasado mas de 10 años desde que vivía con su madre adoptiva,el hambre lo había hecho saber de las mas cruda manera que ante todo seguía teniendo necesidades humanas,ya hacia mucho que se había desorientado tal vez había caído en territorio sueco,pero sus dudas se vieron resueltas cuando en un momento desesperado se vio obligado a humillarse y pedir por un poco de comida ante una muchacha.

_Estoy seguro que aun hay gente como ella._

Desde aquel encuentro todo sus mundo cambio encontró ese alguien ,ese con el que podía disculparse por faltar a la cena,o por haber llegado tarde a casa,al fin un lugar que podía llamar casa,su humilde casa se había vuelto amigo del chico rubio...

_Conocí a Dinamarca_

...y ahora se encontraba en la espera de un nuevo integrante en su pequeño hogar, diario observandolo atravez de la vela hasta su llegada con emoción

Pero la verdad era cruel,ser un hijo de la tierra y no de un humano es algo que no se puede justificar,nacer para representargente que te inclinara en guerras por su propio bienestar, no llorar por los fallecidos pero si enterrarlos en lo que te representa como nación y ser odiado por algo que no hiciste con tus propias manos.

-Ya es hora Noru a dormir-

-Mor ¿puedo dormir con mi huevo?-

-Quieres que se te rompa-

-¡No!-

Entonces dejalo,para eso tiene su cama-el joven obedeció y subió las escaleras hasta un segundo piso,arriba se encontraban dos bultos de paja y unas cobijas después de todo era un lugar pequeño-Noru,mañana quiero que empaques tus cosas pronto ,nos mudaremos cerca del puerto

¿¡Eh!?Pero no me quiero ir¿porque tenemos que irnos? yo amo estar aquí ¿Que tiene el puerto que no tenga este lugar?

¡No me cuestiones! Es de mala educación ante un adulto,mañana empacaras y no se hablara mas del asunto ¿entendido?-era la primera vez que le hablaba con tal nerviosismo,lo cual no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

Si-fue lo unico que dijo y se fue a dormir.

Un día antes de iniciar la mudanza, Noruega fue a ver a Dinamarca,después de convencer a su madre con todo sus esfuerzos, lo logro, llevándose consigo a su huevo,para mostrárselo a su nuevo amigo ya que pronto nacería,el camino de regreso fue rápido a pesar de que sus pies por momentos se volvían pesados ante la densa nieve que reposaba en el suelo,cada vez se acercaba mas y mas.

Fue ahi cuando su mundo se hizo trizas...

_No podía describir lo que veía._

-¡¡¡MOR!!!-

* * *

Perdon por no hacer esto mas corto

lo bueno viene pronto jiji

Ni siquiera Noru staba en mi lista pero...bueno X3

Reviews ,si no Gilbird terminara hecho caldo mmmm...


	4. Noruega P2

Etto...Perdón ,Perdón, Perdón PERDÓN

Por no actualizar, es que mis examenes empiezan ya pronto y me han llovido los compromisos pero lo prometido es deuda.

Muchos quedaron atónitos ante la actitud tan alegre de Noru-chan ._. bueno no es para tanto tampoco, desde mi perspectiva sus mirada es fría PERO tranquila,aun así no deja de ser un niño distante (si no preguntele a Denmark XD)

Aquí la continuación

* * *

Un día antes de iniciar la mudanza, Noruega fue a ver a Dinamarca,después de convencer a su madre con todo sus esfuerzos, lo logro, llevándose consigo a su huevo,para mostrárselo a su nuevo amigo ya que pronto nacería,el camino de regreso fue rápido a pesar de que sus pies por momentos se volvían pesados ante la densa nieve que reposaba en el suelo,cada vez se acercaba mas y mas.

Fue ahí cuando su mundo se hizo trizas...

_No podía describir lo que veía._

La puerta azoto con violencia lo cual lo hizo parar en seco, viendo como salia un sujeto abriéndole paso a un segundo que tiraba con fuerza de los cabellos de su madre hasta tirarla al suelo,la escena fue tan rápida ante los ojos del rubio, no supo como reaccionar simplemente se quedo helado no entendía el porque le estaban golpeando sin compasión depositando una y otra vez golpes en su espalda y estomago tratando de buscar su rostro,¿Que podía hacer en esos momentos? ¿Huir? ¿Otra vez?nada tenia sentido en esos momentos.

_Nada_

-¡¡¡MOR!!!-

Aquel grito, haciendo eco y lastimando su garganta, rompió el silencio que invadía sus adentros a causa de la desesperación,la mujer alzo la vista viendo por ultima vez a aquella personita que tanto amaba,y solo articulo por ultima vez dirigiéndole un estruendoso grito.

-¡¡¡CORRE!!!-

El filo de la hacha se alzo por encima de la cabeza de uno de los sujetos;con fuerza descendiendo con velocidad abriéndose paso, atravesando el cuello de la pálida mujer y descansando en la tierra firme; sus piernas no respondían simplemente miro el cuerpo de la joven bañada por completo en la sangre que nunca quiso ver derramar y en las lágrimas que nunca logro ver hasta ahora,desahogo su dolor llorando su partdia dejando helar sus mejillas con lo húmedo de sus lágrimas.

Sintio las mirada de ambos sujetos clavada en él, el escalofrío mas horripilante de su vida se adueño de su cuerpo al ver que se acercaban,su vejiga se vació y trato de correr de lado contrario, pero nunca se espero que chocaria con un tercero,lo trato de esquivar pero ya había sido rodeado por todos,su cuerpo se desplomo en el hielo tirando delante de si sus cosas,su huevo rodó y culmino en en la suela del zapato de uno de los criminales, aplastando su cascaron haciéndolo tronar y teñir con su sangre la nieve.

_La muerte de un ser que nunca nació._

¡¡¡NOOOO!!!-fue lo ultimo antes de que su vista se nublara y todo se volviera negro entre las carcajadas sádicas de personas sin corazón.

* * *

El frió recorría su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, mientras sentía ser chupado por una fuerza que no podía reconocer; sus ojos se abrieron violentamente lo cual provoco que un intenso dolor de cabeza lo atacara, la nuca era lastimada con las diminutas piedras que se encontraban debajo,estaba boca-arriba, el cielo era gris al igual que las nubes nuevamente sintió ser jalado por una fuerza extraña; se encontraba a la orilla de un rió el cual era rodeado por montañas,escondiéndolo,ya no había nieve solo el agua que parecia llevarse al chico con ella para finalizar en el mar.

-¡Vaya,miren quien despertó!-escucho a lo lejos no dudo en mirar, no muy lejos en una fogata estaban los asesinos- quien diría que el mocoso de esa cabaña seria el mismísimo país-decia burlon

-¿Que? ¿Te quedaste sin Habla?-

-¡Jajaja esa maldita traidora! par de cobardes... no me extraña que estuvieran juntos-

-Ni Noruega la pudo salvar,¡carajo!-

El crujir de la leña quemandose lo hacia sentirse mas cerca al dolor de un humano,solamente quería que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, trato de cerrar sus ojos,pero la presión provocada por uno de los pies de los sujetos lo obligo a hacer una mueca de dolor al incrustarse mas la spiedra pequeñas en su nuca.

-¡¡¡No te duermas!!!-

-¡Mocoso!-mientras con una madera golpeaba el estomago del chiquillo haciéndolo encorbar lo suficiente y recibir el choque del agua que lo cubría contra su rostro-Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

El mundo se paralizo convirtiendo los segundos en horas exclusivamente para el dolor de Noruega,el cielo se compadeció de él con una ligera lluvia ,tratando de limpiar su sangre derramada con el paso de los golpes que posteriormente pasaron a ser desgarres; sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al paso de cada azote, seguía en la misma posición boca-arriba viendo el sadismo en sus rostros , cada uno disfrutando verlo gritar,sus pulmones dieron lo mejor de si para ofrecerle la cantidad de oxigeno suficiente para agonizar la perdida de su brazo izquierdo que de un jalón fue desprendió,la descoordinación de cada golpe, hacian que que finalmente su estomago se perforara y que sus costillas rosaran los pulmones que le brindaban lo mas cercano al alivio.

...

El fuego se había consumido desde hace horas,el cielo que observaba se había despejado un poco para darle la bienvenida a un cielo violeta; la sangre cubría un área en especifico alrededor del rubio,quien tenia los ojos hinchados y la garganta destrozada de tanto gritar sin suplica alguna,el ritmo de el agua había cambiado, había subido mas arriba de su estomago,se veía con claridad lo limpio y sano de sus intestinos que habían sido lavados con el liquido,uno de sus órganos que persistía mantenerse unido a la anatomía del noruego se movía en conjunto con las olas,su mirada permanecía tranquila,lo peor había pasado la vida no tenia sentido,simplemente respiraba con fuerza tratando de no ahogarse con su sangre expulsándola por la boca.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos,tal vez para alargar su agonia,ya hace mucho que habia neutralizado el dolor, pero aun asi no evitaba sentirse aterrado,pero su rostro no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

-Una criatura como tu nunca debió pagar pecados ajenos de esta forma-decia el anciano mirando con lastima la escena,Noruega volteo su mirada para ver al hombre causándole un leve respingo- así que es cierto...ustedes nunca mueren-con eso ultimo se retiro a paso lento dejándolo nuevamente solo.

_Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de no ver la noche._

_Pero me vi obligado a ver la mañana._

Se escucharon unos paso veloces,se giro y vio al mismo viejo agitado corriendo hacia el, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en un cuarto obscuro,el olor a madera era insoportable combinado con un aroma dulce que no podía describir,la tela sucia que lo rodeaba presionado sus heridas como si tratasen de meter sus órganos a la fuerza ,no le cabía duda esta situación solo lo conducía a una sola explicación... hechiceros,vio su mano izquierda a la altura de su cabeza el cebo de su grasa y lo pálida de su piel,le dio alegría ver su brazo.

* * *

Fue mi primer encuentro con Noruega, no le asusto en lo absoluto verme.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente,un movimiento violento lo hizo reicorporarse y temblando mientras movía frente a su rostro sus dedos,no lo creía, uno por uno,pálidos con un color humano, miraba la palma de su mano girándola y luego moviendo su brazo completo,no podía creerlo,como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Fue un..

-...¿sueño?-complete su frase,había escuchado miles de miles de veces aquellas palabras juntas y me disgustaba-sigueme...no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Donde estamos?-miro a sus alrededores no le tomo mucho tiempo antes de encontrar al anciano muerto en el piso ,el lugar cubierto por plantas y polvos que no podía reconocer su mirada demostraba un terror inimaginable.-¡¿Que le paso?!

-Aquellos tipos lo asesinaron-No comprendia nada ¿que estaba pasando?,nada tenia lógica la puerta se azoto,el chiquillo estaba apunto de gritar pero solo vio como los hombres se seguían de largo sin siquiera notarlo-descuida ya no pueden vernos,fue error suyo haberse involucrado contigo y Stine,le costo la vida protegerlos.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a nuestro destino rara vez llegaba hablar mucho con un difunto pero esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que tenia que cuidar de uno,odio con todo mi ser hacer eso y mas si se trata de un país ,se lo explique todo hasta que comprendiera su situación,llegamos hasta llegar al que ya no seria mas su hogar.

-Estas atrapado en el camino de los muertos como yo, te daré la oportunidad se hacer lo que muchos no pueden-

Miro el lugar como si miles de años le hubiesen pasado encima,aun así el pasto a su alrededor decía lo contrario era hermoso,simplemente hermoso inclusive la sangre seca en la entrada se veía lo suficiente para completar el cuadro.

Una lágrima de melancolía recorrió su rostro,parpadeo y ahí de espaldas se encontraba el adulto que lo había ayudado a respirar nuevamente y frente a el una lapida; corrió hasta llegar hasta su lado esperando ver el cuerpo de su madre lo cual no pudo solo el pasto,las flores y el epitafio con el nombre de Stine.

-Nunca fue una mala persona...tu madre se equivoco involucrandose en conocimientos prohibidos...-sin quitarle la vista al suelo donde descansaba

Poco a poco todo fue teniendo sentido,retrocedió para volver a donde la nieve nacía nuevamente hurgo hasta sostener en sus manos los restos de su huevo aun cubiertos de nieve,no tenia estomago para verlo simplemente lo enterró a un lado de la mujer.

_Todos juntos _

_¿¡COMO NO PUDO SEGUIR ASÍ?!_

* * *

7 meses eran los que que tenían que transcurrir antes de regresarlo a tierra mortal,nunca le permití volver a ver a Stine,pero si le deje ver al Puffin al que nunca se le permitio nacer,conocerlo fue una de sus tantas dichas después de tanto sufrimiento después de esperarlo mientras lo veía atraves de una vela,tan solo pensar que el tendría que pasar todo ese tiempo a mi lado era extraño y mas con el único fin de limpiar su alma ,pero...

_Era un ser tan puro._

Le di la oportunidad a la criatura de renacer,dejando nuevamente a Noruega atrás,los meses se volvieron años y después supe que yo fui quien no lo dejaba ir,el creció y finalmente lo deje ir.

Y hay cosas que simplemente no quiero que sepas y no te las contare.

* * *

-El país esta en guerra- decía el joven desde los adentros del bosque

-Lo se-

-Mis deberes como país deben ser cumplidos-

-El ciclo debe ser cumplido debo de matar a tus enemigos al igual que tu pueblo-

_-_El mundo es cruel.

-Lo se.

- Pero, ya soy un adulto.

-¿Me regalas tu ultima sonrisa?

-No.

* * *

A veces me encuentro con Noruega,hablamos pero sin la necesidad de recorda,r ni siquiera me pregunta por la persona que fue motivo de su pasado,el Puffin nunca se fue de su lado naciendo ahora al cuidado de su hermano Islandia,su sonrisa nunca la volví ver,pero una cosa si es segura y es que la nieve nunca dejara de ser hermosa alrededor suyo.

_Enamorarme no se_

_De Noruega...Tal vez_

* * *

Ya me imagino sus caras

D:!

Perdón,pero oigan inclusive hice una pareja ...ya lo veo *¬* La muerte xNoruega

**._. Olvidenlo es una mala,mala,mala idea**

GrAcias por sus comentarios y solo puedo concluir que la siguiente victima es Canada ¿como la ven?

Reviews o Gilbird terminara hecho caldo.


	5. Canadá

Escritor muere conmovido por aquellos que siguen esta retorcida historia

Y se los agradecera muy pronto

* * *

_La hipocrecia_

Hoy cambiaron los medicamentos,la dosis normal paso de 5 cápsulas a 4 pastillas sencillas,tal vez es un progreso no soporto seguir viviendo aquí, observe el frasco de cada una, la mayoría son medicamentos procedentes de América,aunque dudo que este ahí,lo único que se es que hace mucho no pintan estas paredes que se supone deben ser blancas....

_El dolor_

...No hay nada interesante que hacer, no se en primera porque me metieron aquí, quiero salir quiero ver a Alfred,quiero ver a Iggy y quiero ver a Francis,estoy tan solo desde que murió Kumajirou...

_La locura_

He decidido hacer un experimento...nunca sabré que son estas cosas si no juego un rato con ellas,empezare la próxima semana pero hoy recibo visitas,ojala fuera invisible, aun así no puedo verles a la cara después de lo que he hecho,Alfred me prometió que me sacaría...

* * *

Una vida tan larga se vuelve fastidiosa,rutinaria y tribal , para mi eso no es nada agradable y es cuando ven lo hermoso en mi cuando esperan volverse tribales en el cielo y buscar una reencarnación en el supremo,las lineas en tu muñeca son esas la que recuerdan mi paso en tu cuerpo.

Este mundo esta enfermo,cuidamos a los que mas queremos porque deseamos que no les pase nada y nadie los lastime..pero esto es algo que no se puede evitar... tanto cuidamos a nuestros hijos,hermanos,padres,amigos que terminamos hiriéndolos nosotros mismos.

Y hasta pueden llegar a caer en mis manos y dejarles su preciada cicatriz.

* * *

Lunes:

Hoy decidí no ingerir las 2 primeras pastillas de la mañana.

Las acomode debajo de la almohada como creo que es aun un arcoiris

Excepto que algunas pastillas tienen el colores combinados.

Nota: Esas pastillas me recuerdan a mi hermanos,me siento raro ,perdí el campo visual en el pasillo

me tuvieron que cargar y me quitaron los medicamentos, mañana lo vuelvo a intentar.

Miércoles

Ayer vino Alfred junto con Arthur creo que a Francis sigue enojado conmigo

Me trajeron de comer y unos discos,con eso veo que tengo privilegios aquí

Alfred dijo que vendría el viernes,apesar de que ese día no hay visitas.

Nota:quite las pastillas rosas ahora no puedo hacer ni una simple suma.

Jueves

Francia me llamo por teléfono,insiste que Kumajirou esta vivo aunque no es cierto

Me siento mas aliviado porque llamo,el chico de a lado no vendrá mas, me alegro

no podia dormirn por las noches con sus gritos

Nota: No puedo dejar de sudar fue un error dejar las cápsulas de la noche

otra vez es mi culpa.

Viernes

Hoy saldré de esta maldito lugar,ya no mas pastillas,ya no paredes blancas,

Ya no mas gritos, así que te dejo aquí junto con las drogas que me daban

adiós me gusto escribirte me voy, América me espera abajo.

...

El joven brinco fuera del lugar atravez de la ventana rota ,cayendo en el césped y tomando aire para lo que seria una larga carrera hasta quedar lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar, donde solo una cama destendida arrasado por los vidrios de la ventana ,los medicamentos iluminados por la luna y la libreta tirada, manchada en vomito y malas experiencias pero sin duda le guardo cariño.

* * *

El rubio golpeaba al menor sin compasión,repitiendo una y otra vez la causa de sus actos,a lo lejos Arthur les observaba con una mueca indescriptible no sabia si dar por terminada la lucha o simplemente dejar que el otro le diera una lección,el cuarto de hotel se había convertido en un resguardor de gritos,maldiciones,golpes,sangre,risas enfermas y lágrimas.

Nunca creyó ser el centro de atención de alguien mas allá de su familia y ahora todo el mundo esperaba fuera del tribunal esperando el saber el crimen que había cometido el canadiense.

-Debido a que este juicio se efectuara de forma confidencial,pediremos a todos lo medios que se retiren y estén lejos del edificio excepto los cuerpos de seguridad- decía la longeva juez mientras amenizaba a la multitud fuera y entraba de nuevo,para encontrarse con los tres países en traje ,ante el tribunal esperando...-...Matthew Williams...

Era una noche como cualquier otra fuera de normal como habian empezado hace dos meses descubriendo lo bueno que era desahogar su estres de una forma nueva...

-...el pasado viernes 14 de abril del año en curso, se le encontro muerto al joven Fernando Briseño de origen brasileño...

...pasaba mas tiempo con Cuba y había empezado su gusto por el tabaco,no fumaba por placer si no ya lo hacia por necesidad ya que sus nervios los destrozaban al saber que todo lo que hacia no estaba bien...

-... en la residencia del acusado,y por lo tanto se le presentan los cargos se asesinato en primer grado y doy por iniciada la sesión...

_Yo tenia mi concepto de lo bueno y lo malo_

_y se que lo que hacia no era malo_

_porque yo era feliz haciéndolo._

_..._ metió al joven al lugar acomodo el abrigo del mismo y no tardo en empezar a dar uso a sus servicios,tal vez el joven lo desconocía pero no desperdiciaría el dinero que había invertido en el, ese momento valía al momento de las subasta que se había efectuado de forma poco atractiva en el sótano de una fabrica de telas...

El rubio empujaba el cuerpo del moreno para profundizar el golpe en su interior y proseguir con el vaivén ,deslizo una mano en su bolsillo,sujeto la empuñadora del arma,movió la corredera y coloco el cañon en la nalga derecha del chico,haciéndola volar dejando que de sus interior saliera lo amarillento de su grasa, y una mínima de su sangre colándose entre la misma,un grito de dolor invadió el lugar el joven de unos aparentes 25 años de edad trato huir pero le fue imposible debido al dolor y el terror de seguir siendo embestido, sentía como rozaba el hueso de su pelvis dolorosamente ; otra arma fue empuñada, giro el tambor de la misma, jalo el martillo y acciono el disparador dándole fin a su agonía.

El joven termino sentado en el rio de sangre observando su obra,miro como por la venatana se colaban luces rojas y azules,la puerta fue abierta de golpe y dejo entrar a los policias,como si nada los miro...

-...solo quería saber cual era la mejor...-mirando con satisfacción al joven recostado con las piernas abiertas y con la carne colgante de sus nalgas y muslos- ...creo que me gusta el revolver...

...

-...y doy como concluida esta sesión retirando los cargos a la nación de Canadá declarándolo inocente -con un ultimo golpe en el estrado y se retiro sin decir mas...

_El poder del dinero_

Las naciones salieron del edificio,y casi de inmediato los medios se arremolinaron alrededor suyo,a empujones e ignorando a la policía.

Matthew era el que reía mientras Alfred le reventaba el labio por segunda vez,las lágrimas del agresor caían en su rostro y quemaban sus heridas abiertas,al mayor solo observaba mirando con dolor al ver a sus hermanos sintiéndose decepcionado y a la vez culpable.

* * *

-Estoy aqui..-

- ¡No es cierto!-grito desde la silla frente del mamífero -¡Estas muerto, por mi culpa estas muerto!

-No es tu culpa, estoy aqui...-

-Te deje solo...-

-Pero aun sigo contigo...-

-Kumajirou...-

* * *

El mayor de los hermanos flotaba boca-abajo en las fría agua del río al igual con el tiro de gracia que tenia el ojivioleta en brazos del mayor que los crió y juro protejerlos,y ahora yacian estáticos bajo el frió de la noche, y la luna iluminando el paso de una bala en sus frentes.

Los alcanzo al mitad del camino ,los paro en seco con sus miradas confudidas y lo hizo.

Desde un principio el mayor sabia los planes de ambos,tan rebeldes, tan injustos...esas cosas nunca se las había enseñado, el huir junto con Matthew fue la suficiente excusa para incrustar una bala en el cráneo de ambos; recosto al joven en pasto mientras miraba el cadáver del otro flotar y se arrodillo y en un llanto grito el nombre de ambos suplicando el perdón de los tres.

¿Y porque lo hizo?

_Porque los amaba_

Siempre tuve la tentación de acariciar el cabello de Canadá y esa vez lo logre, me miraba con tranquilidad y me regalaba una sonrisa.

Esto ocurrió ya hace mas de 20 años si mal recuerdo lo que si recuerdo es la escena tan extraña que presencie al final y fue ver como esos muertos abrazaban a su padre y ahogaban sus llantos.

_Este mundo..._

_...esta loco_

* * *

¿Les gusto? diganme que siii

¿Dudas? las responderé, me inclino y les agradezco porque ¿quien dice que no soy capaz de hacer a Gilbird a la parrilla si fui capaz de matar a puffin ,quien dice que le guardare compasión al pollito?

Reviews entonces

Que tengan un buen día por parte de la muerte


	6. España

Trate de hacer referencias históricas lo cual se me hizo muy difícil perdón por eso TOT.

Una amiga me dijo si tenia una obsesión con Iggy y le respondí que no.

Pero no me lo nieguen mis queridos lectores ¿que acaso Iggy no es popular ?

Gracias por el cap anterior aunque muchos quedaron con dudas xD perdón por eso.

* * *

_Dime un motivo por el cual creas que el mundo se acaba._

_¿Amor?_ Como no lo vemos es fácil olvidar su existencia,el sexo no es amor y si lo fuera seria un asco...

_¿Dinero? _Sandeces,abunda pero escondido para fines egoístas,mientras un hombre se rompe la espalda para un par de estómagos por satisfacer.

_Para mi es el poder..._

Aquella enferma obsesión de ver la humillación ajena,perder la razón y verse envuelto en un cumulo de emociones negativas enfermandote...matándote eso es lo bello del poder.

Sera por dinero sera por amor,no importa donde,solo se que en medio siempre se encuentra el poder ególatra del mundo, agarrado de la mano de la avaricia y mamando el miembro del odio.

Grabátelo bien,eres feliz sintiéndote poderoso no me lo niegues que algunas vez lo hiciste y te gusto.

Eso me recuerda al miserable de España que tuvo que aprender esto a las malas...nunca te metas con Iggy o saldrás quemado o peor aun desfigurado, que bellos eran esos años de 1600,el mar se tiñio de rojo hermosamente al igual que el cielo.

¿Me acompañas?

* * *

Sentía la brisa marina golpeando sus piernas, por momentos se secaban para luego ser golpeadas por una nueva mas fria, se tambaleaba del cansancio,empezaban a darle calambres en las piernas al igual que en sus brazos, había pasado mas de una hora de lo ocurrido,Arthur simplemente lo había amordazado dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, lo había atrapado y encerrado y ahora se encontraba atado a la proa del barco donde se asotaba todo su cuerpo al igual que su nuca que se golpeaba constantemente en los pechos de la sirena que le adornaba; estaba totalmente sometido.

Alzo la mirada para solo ver la desgarradora escena ,primero eran los cuerpos sin vida flotando en el mar esperando a su depredador o en su defecto su putrefacción,segundo...los tablones de lo que fue alguna vez su orgullo , después el final de su decencia solo basto un par de segundos para que la ceniza golpeara su rostro y le infectara su orgullo; ahí su gran embarcación era rodeada en llamas crujiendo, despedazándose ,viendo como las velas caían con descaro al mar de manera violenta, una gran embarcación muriendo y estaba obligado a verlo, mientras que adentro dormía plácidamente Kirkland , y el sufriendo el frió de la noche , lejos de hundirse con su tripulación.

_El infierno._

_Flotando en el mar._

_Muriendo lentamente en su profundidad._

No se había percatado de la entrada de la mañana solo hasta que respiro el aire frió que lastimaba su garganta y pulmones, algo detestable al igual que el agua salada que golpeaba sus heridas recién abiertas debido a lo apretado de las sogas.

Una ruidosa carcajada le hizo despertar en su totalidad,solo basto con alzar la mirada y ver a Inglaterra en lo alto de la proa observandole.

- Je ¡miren quien sigue aqui!-dijo burlon mientras vaciaba una botella de ron en la cabeza del moreno- ...el perro debe de tener sed-

-¡¡¡Inglaterra!!!-grito furioso al verle fresco vestido con un muy extravagante traje, un sombrero tricornio adornado con plumas de colores exóticos el fajín con sus pistolas de polvora,sus pantalones bombachos de color grisaseo ,con una larga túnica azul eléctrico y sus botas ya gastadas-¡Maldito hijo de Perra!-gruño forcejeando las ataduras seguido de una nueva carcajada.

-Esas no son formas de saludar aun caballero como yo..-

El moreno desconocía su comportamiento tan fuera de si, ese sin duda no era Arthur Kirkland sus palabras no acajaban a la situación ,sus incoherencias iban en aumento ¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso?¿¡como pudo ganarle en esos momentos?! sus barcos eran no solo una obra de arte, tambien tenia una gran armada de piratas.

_¿Que le respetaba?_

-Vieras que engañar a tus hermanos para luego saquearles sus riquezas...-

-...-no tenia diálogos y cuando estubo a punto de reclamarle el crugido de la madera lo hizo reaccionar, muy cerca de él uno de sus barcos totalmente intacto, se mecía entre los escombros,danzante de forma agraciada, por unos instantes se sintió aliviado- ¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡Alguien!!-

- ¿¡Ja eres idiota o que?!-el otro lo vio inexpresivo mas por el cansacio de su cuerpo que por otra cosa-...viéndote rogar pidiendo auxilio eres patetico Antonio..un total y miserable perro -entrecortando sus palabras para hacerlas mas hirientes.

Ambos barcos se acercaban peligrosamente, nadie le salvaría ninguno de sus subordinados había sobrevivido ante el ataque de los barcos ingleses o en dado caso simplemente huyeron, abandonandolo,no era lealtad, era avaricia, ellos solo querían una parte de lo que sacaran de latinoamerica y si fuese así se las ingeniarían para poderle sacar mas a España, no solo era oro y piedras preciosas ¡oh no! también eran esclavos y mujeres

...

Quedo atónito al ver como el frente del barco se estrellaba muy cerca de él, haciendo que las ventanas explotaran de tal manera que los vidrios quedaran echos casi polvo y despostillando la madera del barco.

-¡Bastardos! ¿¡que acaso no saben manejar un maldito barco?!-grito el rubio mientras insultaba a sus piratas quien solo intercambiaban miradas ocultando su aberración al que se hacia llamar "su señor",salto para sostenerse de la figura femenina y susurrarle a oido-...este es el fin de tu codicia -seguido de lamida sucia en la mejilla- ¡Haganlo!

_Todo en un segundo._

Lo que alguna vez fue su barco,se abalanzo violentamente dando un golpe en seco en su cuerpo, encajando su frente con extrema fuerza en el moreno que por desgracia de Iggy no había emitido ningún grito de dolor, solo el tronar de sus huesos, solo observo como la sangre corría en la madera para luego dejar su mancha en el agua,España había sido aplastado entre los 2 barcos destrozando ,aplastando sus huesos y órganos; con el oleaje fueron separándose dejando ver su cuerpo, aun restregandose dejando que la piel se reventara un poco mas.

El rubio observo el cuadro , no podía sentirse mas satisfecho en su vida,el cuerpo totalmente desfigurado de la parte izquierda,podía verse a plenitud su quijada , sus dientes amarillos manchados por sangre y vomito,su brazo había sido desgarrado desde el nacimiento de sus hombros aunque apenas un cacho de carne lo mantenía unido al cuerpo con un fino músculo rojizo balanceándose ,sus piernas habían sido aplastadas de tal forma que habían quedado tan delgadas como el papel donde sobresalía uno que otro hueso; el liquido grasiento y carmín de su estomago donde colgaban sus riñones e intestinos derramando lo marrón producto de su digestión ,pero lo mas hermoso desde su perspectiva era su cabeza...su ojo colgante de su vena azul y roja ensombreciendo el verde color de su iris; su grisáceo cerebro que caía a grandes cachos sobre el mar con el cráneo totalmente roto,algunas aves ya habían aprovechado para degustarse con los trozos que se desprendían, después irían directamente a su cuerpo antes del que el sol lo descompusiera.

-Romano se deleitara con lo que le espera- estaba excitado sin mas ahora no importaba su mundo externo,le importaba lo que sentia apenas si podia articular palabras,despues de mencionar esas palabras vio como el ojo de España se movia sin control a falta de coordinacion,la ausencia de sesos hacia que no pudiera manejarse.

No podía morir, solamente sufrir y ver como su cuerpo se iba cayendo, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y eso le provoco que bombeara tanta sangre que perforo con facilidad su órgano expulsando grandes chorros de sangre.

Al fin su cráneo quedo vació ante el picoteo de los animales, jaloneando los ligamentos que quedaban en su nuca,ya hacia rato que Inglaterra se había encerrado con unos cuantos de sus tripulantes ,el ron era su deleite como el deseo carnal y él solamente viendo el océano, a lo lejos se veia una tierra en llamas...su linda España.

_El olor de tus primeras lagrimas me llamaron._

Salí del agua hasta tu encuentro, era asquerosa la sangre ya seca con un color marrón, tu piel donde destacaban el color verde y negro, Inglaterra se había pasado ¿en que mierda pensaba? vi como tratabas de hablarme y por primera vez en muchos años sentí lastima ,no dejaría que sufrieses mas, el enfermo de Iggy ya tenia planeado enviarte en pastel a Romano ;corte sus sogas y lo deje caer.

Sentía como el agua llenaba lo que quedaba de uno de sus pulmones,pero esta vez se era diferente tan calido y relajante, tan bueno... no importaba lo profundo que ya estuviera, ni la obscuridad del abismo,solo admiraba las luces amarillentas que le rodeaban para hacerlo desaparecer y luego reencarnar después de un largo descanso, se reía al ver a su captor desde la borda ataves del agua ,lo miraba de cierto modo derrotado.

Arthur no espero mi llegada inclusive se olvido que existía,el poder lo cegó y le gano.

Aquel hombre dirigente de lo que fue alguna vez el imperio mas grande del mundo,la gente cambia al igual que sus países nunca espero verse tan grande ante la corona Española ; lo pesado de sus barcos de los cuales presumía Antonio fueron descargados y saqueados,pero en no debía perder,¡NO DEBÍA PERDER! sus barcos igual de grandes se desplazaban con agilidad a comparacion,España fue un idiota en hacer los suyos tan ridiculamente grandes por eso aprovecho ¿y ahora? ¿tenia algo mas que hacer?

Se avento por la borda tratando de alcanzar al moreno, nado ignorando su presion saguinea, solo alcanzo el fantasma de su mano, ya que yo lo habia abrazado¿porque? sentia lastima de ambos y queria demostrarle que por el simple echo de verme no lo hacia especial; por mas veces que me mande gente a los panteones y por mas riquezas que tenga.

Mataste a Antonio que no se diga mas...conformate.

Le dije adiós para luego ver como un tiburón lo atacaba para llevarlo lejos.

¿Que es de ellos ahora?

No me importa, juzguen ustedes -abriendo una ventana del presente mientras que los países se estrechaban las manos-

_ Enfermo ¿no les parece?_

* * *

Me comprometi en hacer los capitulos cortos pero me es imposible, con este creo que si lo logre

Reviews???? *atando a gilbird en un barco de papel * o.ó


	7. México

He abandonado mucho mis fic que decir de "El placer de hacernos daño" ya lo puedo dar por muerto a falta de inspiración,aunque yo preferiría llamarlo pasión,si, eso es lo que me falta, por momentos me da, por cierto entre otros factores,pero heme aquí con un new capitulo ya se que hubiera sido mas atractivo publicarlo en el auge del festejo pero como ya dije muchos factores me lo impidieron,si queda insípido haganmelo saber quisiera incluir mas referencia histórica es México ¡Por Dios! claro que quiero, pero ahora necesito estudiarle mas así que prometamosle otro capitulo a este Latín Hetalia.

Ok comencemos.

Jejeje Voy a cambiar este fic a clasificación M xD por si acaso

**Personajes:** México,Estados Unidos y la participación de otros personajes incidentales

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes así como actos de violencia y vocabulario (conocen en fic,quedan advertidos)

**Summary: **México esta en época de fiesta y recibe a Alfred previo a los festejos de su bicentenario,lo que el americano no se espera es el menor abrirá los ojos a los pensamientos de su nación ya abatida por una "manipulación" por parte de los Estados Unidos

* * *

_Impotencia_

Era la única palabra que podía describir su situación, ya hacia mas de 2 horas que se hallaba en esa posición recostado en el suelo sintiendo el frió acariciar su morena espalda ,cada vez que bajaba mas y mas la temperatura de su cuerpo ,ya no le importaba lo que pasaba de su cadera para abajo de seguro era un desastre ,afortunado era de que aun se mantuviera consiente para saber que el americano se había cansado de maldecirlo desde la bañera del baño donde lo había botado, su campo visual solo le limitaba ver el techo con la pintura removida dejando los amarillentos agujeros tan viejos como el se sentía,en tan solo unas horas había envejecido a pesar de haberse sentido jovial a su próximo bicentenario.

_No había sido culpa de Alfred_

Aun no sabia a quien echarle la culpa ,sin poder hacer nada por sus piernas que ahora se encontraban inhabilitadas por aquel joven rubio que en su afán de vengarse del menor le disparo en las piernas, por mas que el quisiera no le responderían , no se preocupaba lo que sucedía afuera en su amada ciudad, solo podía sentir los hombros tensaban minuto a minuto, empezaba al crecer el deseo de ser encontrado, de que alguien lo atendiera pero seria imposible viendo el crimen que acababa de cometer, había perdido toda esperanza…

_No…su gente había perdido toda esperanza en el_

…y si todos supieran que había matado al "gringo" pensó que tal vez tendría una mayor aceptación, que importaban los demás alrededor del globo si tan solo pudiese recibir de nuevo el cariño de su gente... a su ser,se sentirá completo tanto como aquella primera vez que grito ¡Viva México!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?-cuestiono al aire sintiendo como su mandíbula se relajaba de tan largo descanso de no haber pronunciado ni una palabra,ni una sola lágrima podía recorrer su mejillas ,no se lo permitiría, nunca -" Hacerte responsable de tus actos"-recito al recordar a España muchos años atrás cuando aun pertenecía a el , no guardarle cariño le era imposible a pesar de haber sido el mas explotado entre sus hermanos pero siempre fuerte , peleando ,con la frente muy en alto, aprendiendo su lengua, fiel a sus nuevas creencias y regalando sus riquezas esperando que todo fuera a terminar bien en beneficio a la gente que quería, antes no había bajando la guardia ¿porque ahora debía hacerlo con Alfred ?cerro los ojos , el frió acariciaba sus mejillas enrojecidas por el congelante aire de la mañana que se acercaba.

**Flashback**

Caminaba sin prisa alguna en dirección a la plaza de la constitución mejor conocida como el Zócalo así prefería llamarla , había pasado 4 tortuosas horas escuchando a su presidente (el cual no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo) dándole los últimos detalles acerca del festejo; otro año dando el grito con alguien que no podía tragar, pero si la mayoría de su gente lo había aceptado el también debía hacerlo (aunque ahora el sujeto se gane todo el repudio de media nación) ,sintió un gran alivio al poner un pie fuera del palacio nacional ,no podía evitar suspirar orgulloso por toda la decoración que había a su alrededor con sus colores patrios que tanto lo distinguían en el mundo, se perdía pensado en las cosas mas tribales desde recordar que había pasado con las palomas que rodeaban la plaza hasta cuantos juegos pirotécnicos habría en el festejo el cual se efectuaría en 3 días.

-Konichiwa México-san-el joven paro en seco al reconocer la pasiva voz sin duda el acento era muy distintivo se trataba de Japón, por un momento se le quedo observando sin comprender ¿que hacia ahí? ya tendrían una reunión mas formal dentro de unas horas ya que el iba a participar en el desfile militar del 16 - perdón yo...-

-¡Japón!-el moreno rodeo al mayor con uno de sus brazos, a pesar de saber de antemano como reaccionaria el asiático, a veces esos choques culturales lo hacían sentir único adoraba ser poco conservador y lo decía con orgullo.

-Buenas tardes…pasaba por aquí y bueno- dijo el mayor zafándose del abrazo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

México sabia que las visitas les lloverían cercano a su "cumpleaños" ya había recibido a tanto a China, Rusia e Inglaterra en un solo día ,tal vez era muy chocante con países como Japón ya que sus actitudes se le hacían hipócritas siendo reconocidas como potencias mundiales.

_Y yo no _

Fue hasta que Estados Unidos llego.

Ya altas horas de la noche había invitado al ojiazul a cenar ya que el mayor no soportaba el picante de las comidas que México preparaba, a pesar de las insistencias del moreno en tomar un taxi el rubio se negó, no sabia porque su gente lo odiaba a tal grado de satanizar a su vecino ,como el decía, le agradaba Alfred era un gran apoyo emocional y sobretodo económico ¿Verdad?

Se pasaron un buen rato platicando apenas el rubio había tocado la comida tal vez no tenia apetito,raro en el, aunque el otro insistiese de que la comida estaba deliciosa solo se limito a verlo como tomaba cerveza tras cerveza, el ambiente se torno ameno ,bromearon de la obesidad que ambos se cargaban, dinero,una que otra critica constructiva ,inclusive de las leyes implementadas en Arizona.

Hubo unos momentos en los que México no despegaba la vista de los anteojos de Alfred, Texas…su querida Texas lo que alguna vez le perteneció a el reposaba en el rostro del rubio, por unos momentos se imagino a el mismo corriendo tras su gafas mientras el otro las aventaba como si de un hueso para un perro se tratara ,pero estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…lo haría sin dudarlo pero ¿Por qué?

_¡Para recuperar lo mucho que me has quitado!_

"Pero Alfred es bueno se que algún dia volveré a tener mis gafas…"-pensó agitando un poco la cabeza-

-Mexico, vámonos es tarde –dijo sin mas con una notoria cara de molestia- ...es peligroso a estas horas...

_Quería explotar_

"…y mi gente no tendrá que preocuparse por el trabajo y la inseguridad"-entrecerró los ojos perdido no solo en sus pensamientos podía sentir los pensamientos de todos en el establecimiento- "pero…me pregunto si aun querrán pasarse la frontera…no…ellos no serian capaces"-luego de todos en los edificios contiguos- "ellos huirían al regazo de sus tierras…y yo.."-toda una ciudad parecía estar en sincronía con sus pensamientos empezo a tener miedo ,sus manos temblaban y su frente se humedeció solo su respiración se había calmado.

-¿ México?

-¿Yes?-

-¿Are you ok? …Maybe jajaja ¿Are you Drugged?-

-"¿¡YA NO CREEN EN MI?"-

_Y Solo me faltaba un detonante._

-¡TODAAAA!¡TODA LA MALDITA CULPA ES TUYA!-

_Mi ultimo recuerdo fue ese, yo en su regazo apuñalando su pecho y el burlándose de mi como siempre._

Una simple actuación lo llevo al hotel mas cercano esperando a que su anfitrión se recuperara de un supuesto "bajón",nunca se imagino que tan rápido como entraran al lugar recibiría un certero golpe en la nuca,lo ultimo que sabia es que se encontraba tirado en piso del baño recibiendo puñalada tras puñalada,que se podía esperar de un hotel de paso nada podía ser seguro incluyendo el espejo del baño.

-Insistes en humillarme ,¡te he estado aguantando todos estos malditos años!-ataco- no te gusta mi comida...¿que? ¿¡incluso subirte a uno de mis taxis te da asco?-había parado- que te me quedas viendo...¡Asi es mi piel! ¿¡No soy aceptado en tus tierras? ¿¡Y tu porque no te regresas a europa?-solo podía decir lo primero que se le viniera la mente,la situación no meritaba nada que lo contradijera aquí en sus tierras era solo un extranjero mas.

El rubio forcejeaba con sus piernas para poder liberarse o para llevar su mano al fondo de su chaqueta,pero le era imposible e ilógico no comprendía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza el menor,solo lo insultaba como el solo sabia pero fue en vano eso al parecer encendía mas la ira del menor,era demasiado tarde para razonar con el.

Su vista se nublo ,fue lo primero que noto al callarse el norteño con su boca entreabierta sin una bocanada mas de aire, a comparación suya su corazón latía sin control y su pecho se hinchaba con tanta adrenalina, soltó el arma blanca no solo con sangre ajena si no propia,la herida empezaba a arderle,bajo la mirada viendo al ojiazul que no estaba por completo muerto¿Que tenia que hacer? ,se llevo las manos a la cabeza y clavo las uñas en sus mejillas ,los latidos a su corazón volvían a hacerse toscos y desenfrenados.

Se metió a la bañera y desde ahí empezó a jalar la pierna del joven hasta meter la mitad de su cuerpo,hacia lo posible de que sus piernas no le fallaran ya que el temblor en ellas se intensificaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido del exterior. Al fin había logrado meter al rubio,empezaba a llenarse de su sangre y desde ahí no quería saber nada del asunto.

-Dios.. ¡DIOS! -se había metido en un lió grande,las consecuencias de sus actos pegaban duro provocandole un terrible dolor de cabeza, debía pensar como salir de esa situación pero ahora se encontraba totalmente bloqueado,tenia que huir salir- estarán mejor sin mi-bajo la mirada,tenia que llegar a su casa y hacer las maletas-...¡si! ¿eso es!-dibujando una risa mostrando los dientes se levanto casí de inmediato pero nunca se espero de que su víctima siguiera viva.

-No se -pausa-...porque siempre me meten en una bañera...-

-...- sus mirada tembló , su sangre se heló y giro su cabeza lento sin saber que esperar.

_Aun me sigo preguntando porque no corrí_

-Tu...-Todo en un segundo,observo como con las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado dejo caer su mano húmeda a la orilla de la pieza con el arma empuñada,la levanto y disparo-...bastardo-

El dolor era indescriptible su pierna flaqueo haciéndolo ladear a una inevitable caída,otro disparo en su muslo lo hizo caer completamente, sostenía una de sus piernas tratando de parar la hemorragia por el desgarre de la arteria femoral,tal vez no habia dado mas arriba como pretendía pero esos dos balazos lo habían sometido completo,sus gritos de dolor eran aplaudidos por el norteño ,con sus antebrazos empezó a desplazarse mas lejos esperando con miedo ahora un disparo mas certero ,lo cual no sucedió al escuchar el choque seco de la pistola al caer al suelo,se arrastro hasta el pasillo rogando por que alguien en el cielo se compadeciera pero nada ocurrió, ahí permaneció sus latidos se calmaron y se echo hacia atrás chocando intencionalmente su cabeza contra el piso con toda la intención de no vivir mas esa pesadilla.

**...**

Una humedad había golpeado su mejilla,posiblemente el techo también tenia goteras,ladeo la cabeza,y de nuevo lo mismo, una pared deteriorada por el tiempo,descuidada y golpeada.

Afuera alguien empezaba a escuchar a Ramón Ayala , le daba melancolía recordar esos años en los que disfrutaba escuchar eso acompañado de un buen tequila y unos buenos amigos mortales,si muy buenos eso era lo que importaba dejar que las cosas se manejaran,crecieran y movieran solas y el feliz como se veían sus paisanos.

_Voy a descansar ,mas no voy a huir._

-No te doy ese gusto gringo pendejo...-grito arqueando su cuerpo para ver dentro del baño- me voy con la frente en alto maldito sabiendo que TU dependes de mi-suspiro tragando la sangre acumulada en su garganta- y tendrás la guerra mas cabrona de toda tu vid..-un repentino vomito le hizo callar y alzo la mirada- Ya puedes llevarme mi amor.

La tranquilidad de su retirada se vio corrompida ante unos golpes fuera de la habitacion intesificandose hasta que al fin tumbaron la puerta abriendo paso a varios uniformados armados.

-¡Muevanse!¡Verifiquen los pasillos!-

-¡Tenemos uno vivo!-grito mientras sacaba al joven de la bañera y otro inspeccionaba en el charco de sangre a la joven nación-Estará bien joven Alfred...-

-¿Quien es?-

-Llamen a alguien para que identifique el cadaver...-

-No...el es-dijo uno de ellos sin tragar quien era-...el esta...

_Muerto_

* * *

Se preguntaran de que privilegios goza México para esperar su permiso y llevármelo ...,no estoy obligado a responder solo espero noviembre para regresar a su casa , sentarme en la ofrenda de sus seres queridos y llevarme la escencia de sus almas mortales.

El orgullo es algo que uno debe llevarse hasta la tumba y México aprendió el significado de esas palabras de la peor manera.

* * *

Al fin, acabe, maldita epoca de examenes ,bueno creo que el final no es tan fail.

A todos los fans de Alfred mi mas sentido pesame(?) Ok no xD bueno no es nada personal con el personaje jejej ya saben que aqui en México los gringos son entre comillas odiados,quise mostrar a un México ignorante a los pensamientos de sus paisanos tal vez muy docil a las exigencias de su gobierno y esto lo volvía un ciego ,hay que tomar en cuenta que la idiologia entre nosotros los mexicanos ha evolucionado mucho pero aqui en el fic sera tan repentina esa forma de pensar que llevara a nuestro protagonista a tomar riendas en el asunto mezclado su odio.

Ese " Ya puedes llevarme mi amor" y la mencion de Ramon Ayala se me hizo muy "narco" no se porque.

-¿Are you ok? …Maybe jajaja ¿Are you Drugged?- (Estas bien...tal vez jajajaja ¿estas drogado?)

Si tienen dudas acerca de este capitulo haganmelo saber.

¿Reviews? -apuntándole a gilbird - corre pajarito º3º


	8. Finlandia

Hola de nuevo me alegra saber que te tomaste el tiempo de leer esta serie de drabbles protagonizados por la muerte misma,disculpen la tardanza y cosas asi ahora le toco al pequeño nordico favorito ok no se si sea el mas popular pero igual muchos lo queremos y se merece una muerte digna de la belleza que refleja en su pais.

Ojala les guste y lo disfruten.

**Advertencia** : Muerte de un personaje y un ligero maltrato animal nada intencional.

**Summary** : Tino desconoce que dentro de el hay un problema y solo en el bosque descubrirá quien es el que ocasiono tal problema.

* * *

_Los humanos no dejan de ser humanos, los países no dejan de ser país y los animales no dejan de ser animales, unos mueren y otros no ¿porque? Yo lo considero pura suerte._

Finlandia caminaba a través de los extensos bosques de Ounlanka un hermoso parque nacional a las orilla de sus tierras ,a veces quería medir unos centímetros menos para sentir como los hongos que crecían en el húmedo suelo le rozaban la rodilla, a veces veía unos tan grandes que sentía unas inmensas ganas de sentarse en ellos pero sabia de antemano que las frágiles setas se doblarían y lo dejarían caer estrepitosamente en la tierra mohosa, prefirió mejor seguir con su búsqueda de arándanos y una que otra fresa ,Suecia seguramente lo estaría esperando con el desayuno listo y debía apresurarse ,solo era cuestión de que se diera prisa en recoger los frutos y llegar a casa ya que había llevando consigo a Hana tamago no quería preocuparlo.

* * *

-Señor Oxenstierna-

El susodicho se levanto de inmediato del asiento, hacia mucho que Tino había desaparecido y Finlandia no era un país tan grande como para perderse mas de una semana, había dado aviso a la ONU, al COE e inclusive al consejo nórdico para poder movilizar un equipo de búsqueda y este día tenia el presentimiento de que al fin las "extenuantes" búsquedas habían dado frutos habían encontrado a su compañero, pero nunca imagino que esos frutos vendrían siendo algo putrefacto y marchito.

-Puede pasar a reconocer el cadáver-

* * *

Otra vez sentía una punzada en el estomago algo muy parecido a un tirón en la boca del estomago, se reclino sosteniendo donde le dolía instantáneamente pensó que era algo que no debió haber comido no seria la primera vez que se intoxica con alguna fruta o algún pescado tenia experiencia en ello y le era difícil aceptar que aun cayera enfermo por inconsciente.

La pequeña perrita que le acompañaba empezaba a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su amo, jaloneaba su pantalón con insistencia y como si el fines le entendiera se sentó en una roca dejando su canasta a un lado extrañamente le empezaba a pesar aunque no llevase gran cantidad de moras, inhaló y exhalo veía incrementar cada vez mas el dolor aunque era menos doloroso que el aire frio que empezaba a llenar sus pulmones, su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez mas su temperatura, su espalda estaba húmeda a causa del sudor se preocupo a sobremanera al igual que el animal que ladraba sin cesar, esto le taladraba la cabeza como si de una jaqueca se tratara ,rodeo al rubio en un ultimo intento para buscar su atención.

Tino no aguantaba tenia la necesidad de expulsar lo que le estuviera causando este daño, metió dos de sus dedos a su boca provocándose las primeras arcadas , el sabor a tierra en sus dedos no era comparable ante el sabor acido de la bilis que empezaba a expulsar…nada…no había nada fuera de lo normal en el fluido el dolor se había calmado un poco, sudo un poco mas ,un sentimiento de vértigo lo embriago ,de un momento a otro estaba tirado en el la tierra de nuevo tal vez era del mismo mareo que le había provocado esa reacción tan violenta, respiro tratando de calmar ese sentimiento , el aire frio lo lleno por ultima vez y se sentó.

-Ven-

Llamo al pequeño animal que aun temblaba de lo que estaba pasando a su amo, Tino pensó que hubiera sido mas inteligente el regresar lo mas pronto posible a casa y llamar al medico, una pequeña infección se curaba con lo que le fuera a recetar además aun tenia a Belward en casa esperándole, jalo a su regazo a la pequeña criatura y acaricio su cabeza tratando de calmarla.

-¿P-pero que carajo?-

Un manojo de cabellos blancos se pego en su mano, ¿el pobre bicho se estaba quedando calvo?¿Pero como? Esto lo empezaba a asustar conforme inspeccionaba mas al animal los folículos se desprendían si mucho esfuerzo ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Inclusive su piel se había enronchado de manera masiva dándole una tonalidad entre rosada y café, era un aspecto que nunca le hubiese deseado a su mascota se culpaba por no haber puesto mas atención en ella ahora que la miraba bien sus ojos estaba amarillos de pura enfermedad, la culpa se acumulada mas y mas Peter se la pasaba jugando con ella también la dejaba dormir en su cama, pudo haberse infectado, pero no solo el también el sueco y el.

Ese ultimo pensamiento lo inundo, el perro chillo y se alejo de el parecía, lastimarle conforme tocaba su piel ahora con enojo, se arrodillo dispuesto a alcanzarle pero no pudo un retorcijón aun mas fuerte que los anteriores se hizo presente haciéndole vomitar nuevamente salpicando su ropa, no parecia terminar tomaba aire solo para volver a expulsar ahora un liquido blanquizco y en el…podía distinguir algo que se movía…¿gusanos? Sin duda lo eran, pequeños animalejos que se habían alojado en su cuerpo provocándole su constante dolor abdominal retorciéndose en el piso, le daba asco, un tremendo asco tan solo de pensarlo, busco en sus bolsillos, tenia que llamar al otro nórdico cuanto antes, su vista se nublaba ya no sentía alivio, miro al cielo y como si la locura y la desesperación lo empezaran llenar grito de puro dolor.

Nunca encontró el móvil, no lo había cargado para su mala suerte y ahora se veía en la necesidad de arrastrarse atraves del bosque para buscar ayuda Hana tamago lo había dejado al parecer sabia que la agonía de su amo era por su culpa y tenia miedo.

* * *

-El señor Väinämöinen …-

-¿Eh?-

-…bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que si podría decirme que si el señor ya tenia problemas de salud antes de esto -

-No se a que se refiere-

Había algo que Suecia odiaba de los médicos, y era su forma de hablar no podían ser concretos a la hora de explicar siempre dándole vueltas al asunto y como su un balde de agua fría le cayera encima supo que sin duda alguna ya no había necesidad de reconocer el cadáver eso que se encontraba en la plancha del lugar era ni mas ni menos que Tino, su corazón se detuvo y apretó los puños mataría a jodido doctor que no mostraba compasión alguna ¡estaba jugando con el!

Adentro del lugar podía escuchar los incesantes ladridos de su mascota que al parecer fue igual localizada.

* * *

Seguía gateando sin importar que tanto estuviera lastimado de manos y rodillas sentía la necesidad de llegar a casa, abrazar a Belward y a Peter tenia miedo de no volver a verlos ese era su mas grande temor, el no revivir, ahora se sentía un país poco llamativo en esos momentos ya que a un país exitoso no le pasan estas cosas debió a ver hecho algo muy malo para merecer esto.

Se detuvo ya era de noche en medio del bosque….solo, el frio era infernal era mas fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar, quien sabe cuanto había avanzado pero no reconocía donde rayos estaba, se dejo caer bocarriba y cerro sus ojos con las manos posadas en su vientre que aun le ardía.

Si tenia que morir que mejor en aquella fauna que era parte de el, sus bosques, sus lagos, sus montañas, todo eso creciendo dentro de el.

-Bueno lo que tenemos aquí es un caso muy evolucionado de zoonosis al parecer Hantavirosis provocado por el canino, el señor lo albergo por mas de un mes desde mi punto de vista… -

Para Suecia este no era un termino nuevo sabia lo que eran esas cosas le bastaba con la simple definición de enfermedades transmitidas de animales a humanos y viceversa no era necesario que ese tipo le explicara, era mas viejo que el y le carcomía que lo tomara de tonto, lo dejo continuar escuchando una que otra cosa que considerara importante ya mas acongojado no podría estar, solo quería tomar a Tino y llevárselo, pero la siguiente accion que hizo le desconcertó el hombre se atrevió a descubrir el cadáver sin previo aviso descaradamente.

-…se conservo de manera impresionante a las bajas temperaturas del lugar lo que no podemos explicarnos es como pudo desarrollar esto en su estomago-

No sabia que decir de repente los impulsos de querer golpear al medico se habían esfumado solo eran el y Tino, también ignoro al pobre animal encerrado en un cubículo pronto a ser sacrificado, tal vez nunca llegue a comprender como fue que la infección llego hacia ellos arrebatándole su ultimo suspiro, ni mucho menos porque habían tardado tanto en hallar al joven nordico,pero algo era muy claro en el lugar y en la mente de Belward y es ese algo era que aun muerto ,el putrefacto cuerpo del chico era tan puro y vivo como para hacer germinar hongos tan hermosos en su vientre .

* * *

-Tino...-

-¡Dejame!

-Ven aca-

-¡No! ¡yo no estoy muerto dejame!-

_Debo decirles que alguien que no esta acostumbrado a morir como este pais se pone de una manera casi esquizofrenica._

-¡Regresame de una jodida vez! ¡Ayuda!

_Hay que castigarles haciendolos esperar._

-¡Belward!

* * *

**N/A:** debo decirles que este dialogo entre la muerte y Fin no lo tenia planeado pueden ignorarlo y llevarse el buen sabor de boca que nos dejo Su-san, si hay algo que no quede claro haganmelo saber,la muerte de el no sera en vano y eso de los hongos quise hacerlo ver de manera simbolica,nuevamente gracias por leer.

¿Reviews? Con gusto los contestare y díganme quienes son las próximos que quieren ver morir


End file.
